Wicked Little Things
by SWinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam get to a small down in South Dakota where bodies just keep dropping around this little girl. Why?  Dean also runs into someone he had a fling with back when him and his Dad were hunting together. Season 3
1. Daycare

Hey Everyone I hope you like it! It's my Dean Fanfiction and my OC Kara. Happy Reading! Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling! i did read it once over but you don't always catch it all! :)

**Wicked Little Things**

**Chapter One**

**January 19th 2007**

Kara sighed, as she pulled her red jeep to a stop. She needed a few minutes of silence for herself before she picked up her daughter. After the busy day of working just sitting here in the heat of her car was nice. The smell of coffee felt the air from her apron that she was still wearing- as Kara thought about the hectic day of trying to keep the new staff member they had hired up to speed, not to mention it was one of the busiest days they had during the week. After opening the door, Kara quickly checked herself in the mirror, having just come from work, her brown apron still hanging from her waist. Ensuring the door was closed, Kara pressed the lock button on her key ring, locking the car as she walked cross the road to the building in from of her.

Pushing her light brown hair off her face Kara opened the front door, instantly getting hit by the cool air from the air con.

As she went to say hello to the usual sectary, Kara noticed she wasn't there but didn't give it much thought pass that. As Kara turned the corner her sixth scent was telling her something was wrong that it was to quiet. There should be noise coming from all round her. Trying hard not to think about every horrible institution Kara kept walking but spread her pace up a little.

As she stopped in front of the door that lead to her daughters classroom the hairs on the back of Kara's neck stood at attention as she couldn't hear anything coming from the room and Kara knew it wasn't nap time. Her hand hovered over the door handle, too nervous to see what was beyond the door in front of her.

Taking a deep breath Kara gripped the door handle and slowly turned pushing it open. As the door swung open Kara was overwhelmed by the smell of blood hitting her nose

As Kara starred in shock at the room in front her, her eyes searched for any signs of life, something to tell her that her child or any child is alive in here. Kara's first instinct was to call out her daughter's name, and when seconds turned to minutes and Kara heard nothing tears began flowing out down her cheeks. The sight of the bloodied corpses almost made Kara spill her lunch all over the floor, but her emotions were too strong and the crying was too much for her to stand. In between all of this Kara heard a faint sobbing of another's and instantly went in to the room, stepping over toddler after toddler. In hope it was her daughter she choked out her name again.

"Arden?"

A person no more than four years of age crawled out from the hiding place under the sink, eyes puffy from crying. "Mommy?"

Rushing over to the toddler, Kara swooped her daughter up in her arms, as happiness washed over her, having her daughter safely in her arms. Hugging her daughter tightly Kara checked Arden over quickly seeing if there was any damage. After asking Arden if she was okay Kara left the room quickly wanting to be as far away from the day-care as possible. With both herself and Arden safely in the vehicle she gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot as if the devil himself was after her.

**_Somewhere in Nebraska_**

"Alright so I found three cases," Sam declares glancing over at his brother Dean before down at the papers in front of him.

"Shoot" Dean replies.

"Well, one in Ohio a girl dies from-" Sam was cut off from the sound of his blackberry going off in his pocket.

"Hello?" Sam answers after a few questions back and forth Sam hung up.

"So what did Bobby have to say?" Dean questioned glancing over at his younger brother before keeping his eyes on the road.

"Bobby says there's a case in South Dakota and he thinks we'd be perfect for the job"

"Well what is it Sammy?"

After licking his lips Sam started to say, "Well daycare full of kids, and only two survived and there's no teacher in sight. Apparently all the kids just fell over and died, blood coming out from nose, mouth, eyes"

"Eyes?" Dean asked confused and paused before continuing "So what your saying is some messed ghost is going around and killing kids?"

"Maybe, looks like it" Sam replied.

"And why can't Bobby go himself?"

Sam looked over at Dean answering. "Bobby's away on another case, and that's why he asked and I said we'd go check things out there"

Nodding Dean asked. "So where in South Dakota?"

"Brookings South Dakota."

Glancing over at his younger brother "Well we better get moving, it's gonna be a few days before we even get to South Dakota" with that Dean pushed on the gas pedal of the impala.

**EPA Biohazards Tent (Day care)**

**Brookings, South Dakota.**

**January 20th 2007**

**9:47 am**

"Holy Crap…" Dean muttered dolefully as the sheet was pulled off the one of the dead bodies, showing a little boy about four years of age.

"What happen?" Sam asked looking over at the coroner that was standing cross from him.

Something you guys think is contagious and toxic or we wouldn't be wearing these stupid Biohazard suits. Dean thought that's a laugh, the only contagious thing around here is their stupidity. With that the coroner began to speak. "When I first was washing the body of the blood it seemed to be coming out of the mouth nose ears and eyes"

"How many dead bodies?" Dean asked glancing back down at the kid. He noticed the boy was quite pale and had discoloration from the where the blood had emerged from. He couldn't imagine having to see your kid lying on the table like this. He defiantly didn't want to imagine it being Lucas or Ben.

"twenty-two." the coroner answered. He looked to be about in his mid-thirties, late forties but with the biohazard suites you couldn't really tell much.

"So you think it could be Marburg virus?" Sam questioned. Even though he knew it wasn't.

The coroner nodded in response "The thing is when I did the autopsy on the boy there wasn't any of the usual signs; in fact all the bodies were complete healthy" Of course they were healthy Sam thought. But he and his brother needed to know as much about what happen as possible. So if it called to play dumb that's what he was going to do-

_When Sam and Dean had got to Brookings it wasn't hard to find the day-care, as it had a big yellow Biohazard tent over the entire building. Sam remembered Dean saying, "Oh this should be fun. Sam where the hell are we going to get suites like that!" _

_Sam of course had a plan to get them in, knocking out to of the security guards. Sam was just worried they wouldn't have enough time to find out what happen before anyone knew they didn't belong there. _

"Completely healthy" Sam said showing a mocked surprised look. "That's odd"

"So what do you think could be then?" Dean asked. "was there any signs of sulphur. Unusual marking maybe?"

Sam heard his brother say as he glanced down at the body though he was trying to keep his consternation on what the man in front of him was saying, but the little boy's body kept grabbing his attention.

When Sam looked down at the body again the little boys eyes opened, and grabbed on to Sam's Biohazard suit pulling him towards him. "Llod" the boy whispered. Within a blink of an eye the little boy's body was lying back on the table.

Dead.

Sam looked around the room to see if Dean or the coroner noticed what he just saw. Blinking a few times he glanced down at the body. It didn't move a muscle.

**_Outside the Brooking South Dakota _**

**_Police Department._**

**_10: 07 am._**

Sam walked the short distant from the Police Department to the Impala where Dean was waiting. After opening the impala door, Sam slid in to the passengers seat.

"Took you long enough" Dean stated looking over at his young brother. Sam gave Dean a confused look, seeing has how he had only been about fifteen minutes in the Police Department, but Sam knew that Dean was an impatient person even five minutes was to long for him. Ignoring his brother comment Sam said. " Alright there are two families that are still alive it says that-"

Dean cut his brother off. "Skip to the good part Sammy, come on!"

Sighing Sam flipped though the papers to get to where the families lived.

"A women and her daughter and a father and his daughter" Sam stated looking over at Dean putting the papers down on his lap and loosening his black die around his neck.

"Alright so I get the hot mother and you can have the old man" Dean smirked, glancing over at Sam before putting the keys in the ignition. Frowning Sam turned to Dean.

"Wait, why do you get the mother and her daughter, besides you don't even know if she's hot your going on what I read off a piece of paper." Sam said.

"Well check the paper and see if it says her age, I bet you she a young mother." Dean smirked.

Sam sighed and picked the sheets of paper up, looking though each one to see if it read the young women's age. Sure enough there it was. It said the mother's birth date and year and Sam was smart enough to figure out her age. Flopping the papers back down in his lap, he knew by the laughing coming from his brother that Dean was right, but Sam wasn't going to give up that easily.

"All right so you were right, but Dean why do you always get the hot girls?" Sam questioned clearly not happy with his brothers answer.

"Because I'm the better looking one and cause I said so" Dean smirked at his brother, with that he turned the keys on the Impala and headed out of the parking lot. Sam knew a sure fire way to get Dean to bet on that. "I'll rock paper scissors you for her." Sam said.

Dean glanced over at his brother, and it looked like he thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Dean hadn't a clue where they were going anyways since Sam hadn't told him the address of the hot mother so he pulled over to the curb and pulled the Impala to a stop.

"Alright best out of three" He said to Sam as he turned towards his brother.

Sam grinned, knowing his older brother would lose, he always did.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

"Damn it!" Dean cursed having lost the second time at this stupid game his brother suggested. He should have never agreed to such a thing. He had lost the hot girl over a stupid game of rock paper scissors and now he was stuck with some stupid father instead. Grumping Dean turned the Impala's keys and pulled out on to the road.

There was a smirk plastered on the face of the younger Winchester as the two brothers pulled out on to the road again. Sam was going to soak up as much victory as he could before he had to leave.

"Always with the scissors Dean."


	2. The Hot Mother

Okay so this chapter is for **Sam and Dean Crazy Ass Wench!** THIS IS WHY IT'S UP HERE CAUSE YOU ROCK! you are my hero for that epic review! it TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! *hugs*

So Please everyone Review! and then i can put up more chapters! :D ...well hope you like it! and beware of Grammer and Spelling. (P.S this story is like 3 years old cause i stop working on it BUT I WILL CONTINUE CAUSE THE REVIEWS ARE THE POWER! xoxoxo

**Wicked Little Things **

**Chapter Two **

**Eight fifteen Twelfth Street**

**Brookings South Dakota **

**10:31 am**

Pulling up at eight fifteen Twelfth Street, Sam opened the door as Dean came to a halt in the front of the house.

"I still can't believe you got the hot chick!" Dean stated annoyance written all over his face.

Sam smirked at his brother before saying. "It's all right Dean, I'm sure the nice old man has something for you." with that Sam got out of the impala with a laugh as he heard his brother yell and hit the stirring wheel. "Have fun Dean." was the last thing Sam said to his brother before he walked up the pathway to the two story house in front of him. The house Sam stood in front of was fairly new, four years old at the least. It was all yellow, with two large pillars at the front, on the side of the pillars were two large windows with the curtains open to let the sun in.

Sam gave the black door in front of him a loud knock, before taking a few steps back so when the door opened it didn't hit him full on.

When the young women Sam knew was going to answer the door came in to view he realized that the childish game of rock paper scissors he had played-and won had been worth winning. The women in front of him had long straight light blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Sam also took in her slim figure and emerald green eyes.

Standing behind a screen door a warm, yet concerned smile showed up on the young mothers face as she said "Hello."

"Ms Avery?" Sam asked "Hi, Sorry to come by unannounced but I'm Lee Young I'm with the EPA we just wanted to come by and see how you were doing and ask a few more question just to make sure we have everything" Sam gave her a smile showing her his badge.

"Please call me Kara, Ms. Avery sounds to formal" Kara smiled at Mr. Young as she opened the screen door to let him in.

Nodding his head as a thank you, Sam stepped in to what seemed to be a hallway. The house had from what he could see were two long hallways leading to different places, the right hallway to a kitchen from the table that Sam saw. The hallway on the left seemed to lead to a formal living room among other things he assumed.

Sam started to say "Ms. Aver-I mean Kara." but caught himself halfway thought and continued on " Is this a bad time for you?" Sam asked, noticing that she had a jacket and shoes on and keys hanging from her fingers.

"Oh, I was just going to pick up my daughter from a friends house." Kara said.

"Did you want me to come back other time?" Sam asked.

Kara shook her head, "No go ahead, what is that you needed?"

"Did you feel any cold spots or notice or hear any strange noises?"

Kara shook her head and slowly raised an eyebrow at the questions she had been asked, but never the less answered them. "No" she noticed he had be over six foot tall, which was fairly taller than her five foot seven.

"Did your daughter tell you anything that sounded odd?"

"No." She's a little curious about how these questions have anything to do with what happened.

Kara looked at the man in front of her, looking back up at Sam, she suddenly realizing that she's seen him before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"This may sound a little strange…." Kara started "but have we met before?" curiosity filled her voice as she waited for the EPA agent to answer.

Sam was a little shocked for he didn't think that the gorgeous young mother in front of him was going to ask him that of all things. She didn't seem to be asking him in a seductive manner; she truly did seem to think she might have known him from somewhere. Problem is Sam has _never _seen the women in front of him before.

"No sorry Kara I don't think we have meet." he still felt a little odd using her first name even if he wasn't a real EPA agent.

Kara nodded "Of course that was a silly question, please continue if you have any other questions." she felt silly asking the man in front of her if they'd met, but Kara could not shake the feeling she's seen his face before, maybe they haven't met but a photograph perhaps?

"Could you tell me again what happen when you had gotten to the day-care to pick your daughter up."

Again Kara nodded. "Well I was early that day so I took a few moments to myself after a stressful day at work, I hadn't gone home to change so I just went there straight from work."

"And where do you work?" Sam interjected. He needs to know everything that happened for places that should check.

"At Coffeeville a few blocks down from the day-care, about three blocks I'd say. It's right on the corner so you can't really miss it." Kara gave a light smile before continuing. "So after I had gotten out of the Jeep I own. I crossed the street like I would any day and entered the day-care"

"Was there anything unusual when you first go there?" Kara frowned a little confused on why the tempture matter but she shrugged it off. "No, I couldn't tell the air conditioning was on, but the secretary Lucy she wasn't there, but I didn't take notice off it to much thinking she was off in the staff room probably"

Sam nodded thinking it didn't sound like anything unusual happen before Kara had gotten there but maybe they should check into the secretary. "Alright thank you anything else?"

"Actually yes, I had noticed once down the hallway that it was unusually quiet for a day-care of kids, seeing as how It is usually full of nose, and that's when the hair on the back of my neck rose up and I started to get nervous about what was going on around me."

Sam nodded and waited to see if she said anything else.

Kara thought about for a moment, but her thoughts kept bringing her back to knowing she's seen Lee Young somewhere else and she had a feeling that he wasn't who he say he was, despite the cute smile with dimples that he gives her every so often.

"Do you have a brother?" Kara suddenly heard herself ask before she even had time to think about it, let alone stop herself from saying it out loud. A slow blush crept up on Kara's cheeks in embarrassment. Before she had time to say her sorrys Sam spoke.

"Yes, actually I do, how did you know that?" confusion was written along Sam's face as he looked at Kara. He doesn't know why he just confessed that. He would usually lie to anyone that asked if he had a brother after asking if they knew him. His hunter radar went off and he was ready if she attacked him.

Kara didn't feel so stupid when she found out she was right. She did remember where she'd seen him from; a photo was shown to her a little more than four years ago.

Kara could hear herself asking the question that was buzzing in her head. She had come here to get away from that and it seemed to flow her.

"Your brother, is he Dean Winchester?"

* * *

><p>"Dean" Sam said over the phone, "Where are you?"<p>

"Getting in to the Impala, I just wasted the last hour with a whiny dad, who by the way has nothing wrong with him or his daughter apparently his daughter wasn't even there that day." Dean answered his tone of voice told Sam that he was annoyed. "Please tell me you found something interesting Sammy."

You could say that Sam thought as he listens to his brother talk. Cutting Dean off. Sam said "Dean meet me at eight fifteen Twelfth street." Sam could here Dean saying something about how it wasn't a complete waste of time that he hadn't found something, with that Sam hung up and turned around looking at Kara.

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes" He said giving a small polite smile.

Sam found out that Dean actually knew Kara more than just a one-night stand. And what really made it interesting to Sam was that his brother had another girlfriend that he didn't know about other than Cassie. The thing that puzzled Sam the most was how Kara knew about the two of them being hunters. _Maybe Dean met her on a hunt. _He thought. He hadn't had time to ask her since Kara asked if he wanted a coffee and see if his brother wanted to come over and catch up I guess is what she had mumbled out as she walked down the hall.

It didn't shock Sam to much that Dean knew another beautiful women or that she wanted to see him again but when he had the chance he'd ask one of them how it happened, but he probably wouldn't get a straight answer, so he puzzle together what he would find out.

"Kara." Sam said taking a sip from his coffee that she had made. "I have a question before Dean gets here."

"Yeah sure go ahead." she smiled at him her hands wrapped around the light purple coffee mug.

Sam thought for a quick moment how Kara and Dean ended up as a couple seeing as from where he was standing they seemed like two completely different people. It was eating away at Sam so he had to ask.¸

"How did you know that Dean was my brother? I'm sure he didn't talk all that much about me, we weren't really on speaking terms then.''

Kara gave Sam a smile as though she knew something he didn't and clearly there was more than what she was telling him.

Leaning her upper body on the light brown countertop of the island in the middle of her kitchen, Kara smiled at Sam over her coffee mug and asked "He didn't tell you?" and then she seemed to answer her own question "Of course he didn't tell you." she set her coffee mug down "He showed me a picture of his little brother he was so proud of." with that the door bell rang.

thanks again! you are awesam! and review! :D


	3. Face to Face

**OKAY SO THANK YOU FOR TWO REVIEWS FROM ELLERAN1969 AND SAM AND DEAN CRAZY ASS WENCH FOR REVIEW THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER 3 IS GOING UP. **

**cause your reviews make me happy to put up the chapters. So keep the reviews coming! and more chapters will go up. YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**anyone that is NEW to the story. thanks for reading and please review! thanks a lot ENJOY! **

**Wicked Little Things**

**Chapter Three**

**Kara's House**

**11:45 am**

"Kara." Dean stamped looking ahead of him at the women standing in the doorway. "Wow Kara." Dean repeated as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Hey Dean." Kara grinned and stepped aside "Why don't you come in while your still thinking about what to say. next" there was a hint of amusement in Kara's eyes as she looked at Dean.

After closing the door, Dean followed Kara down the short hallway he noticed on the cream coloured walls there was pictures of a little girl from when she was a baby till the age of four. He was actually thankful for the short walk down the hall, it'd give him time to think. He hadn't seen Kara for four years, almost five. The only reason that Dean left was cause; he had finished the job he was working on with his dad up in West Virginia. Dean quickly ran his hand along his short hair and down to his chin before he had to face his little brother and the women he never thought he'd see again. One thing was for sure, Dean didn't know how he felt seeing Kara again.

Putting on a grin as soon as Sam came in to view that's when Dean remembered that Sam was the one that told him to come over here and the grin disappeared from his face. He headed over towards his younger brother who seemed to have largest amused smile on his face. Dean turned towards Kara, while he shoved his hands into the black pants he was wearing.

Kara gave him a small smile and she felt the same tension she saw in his awkward grin. Dean didn't know what to say, his mind raced around the memories of the women in front of him. His thoughts were cut of by the sound of a phone ringing throughout the quite kitchen.

Kara glanced over at the phone hanging on the left wall, it took her a moment to realize that she was suppose to answer the man made machine. Kara pulled herself away from the counter she was leaning against, tempted to look over at the man she knew five years ago.

As she picked up the receiver, she turned her back to the two young men occupying her kitchen. "Hello?"

As soon as Kara wasn't looking, Dean turned to his little brother a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "You are so dead," he whispered, but that didn't seem to change the pleased look shown on Sam's face.

"Can I call you back?" Kara asked as she tucked a piece of light blonde hair behind her ear, stealing a glance over at Dean, what she didn't know was that Sam had seen her doing so.

"Thanks you're the best," Kara answered. After hanging up she quickly took a deep breath, as new thoughts and ideas rushed to her., she didn't know what she wanted in the mixed thoughts she had swimming around in her mind but she was going to act on them, the best she could.

Turning back around to face the two young Winchesters, her mouth had a small smile which did not quite make it all the way to her lovely green eyes as she wrestled with the confusion of seeing Dean Winchester up close and personal once again. "Did you guy want to stay here? I'm sure it would be better than those hotels you boys stay in."

Sam piped up before Dean could tell Kara anything revolving around the word 'no.' "That sound great." Sam gave a warm smile towards Kara, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye the confused look he was getting from his brother.

"The stairs leading up are over here." Kara pointed with her index finger to behind her. "And then it's the last room on the right."

"Thanks Kara will just grab our gear and head up stairs." With that Sam headed down the same hall he came from. Dean started after his brother but paused before disappearing towards the front door.

"It's, uh good to see you again Kara." Dean said showing her a half grin. He seeming a little more like himself.

"Like wise Dean." Kara replied returning the smile.

Kara waited till she couldn't hear the sound of his boots on the hard wood floors before finally taking a sigh and leaned back against the light yellow kitchen wall, where the phone had rung. Kara closed her eyes taking a moment for herself before she reached for the phone and dialled a number.

A female voice answered and Kara smiled to herself as she heard her best friends voice on the other end.

"Hey Izzy, sorry I couldn't talk before. How's Arden? Is she doing alright?" Kara's fingers twirled around the old fashioned white cord. Though it was the 21st century, when she brought the house the old phone was here, Aside from it working perfectly fine she didn't see why she needed to go out and by a cordless, when she had a phone that was in working conditions along with she didn't have spare money to go out and by a new one she had a mortgage and more important things to buy than a phone.

"She's doing fine, playing with Tyler. I thought you were coming to pick her up. Is everything alright?" Izzy asked.

Kara could hear the concern and worry that had filled her friend Isabel's voice. Kara stopped spinning the cord in her fingers and let it go. Glancing around the kitchen she spoke up ignoring her friends last question. "Yeah, Would you mind if Arden could stay over another night, I'm sure Tyler would be thrilled to have Arden over again." Kara absentmindedly pushed her upper body off the wall half an inch or two and then leaned back as she heard Izzy's reply.

"Sure, Why? What's happened?"

Kara wanted to divulge everything that has happen in this morning, but she didn't know when the boys were getting back and she didn't want them to over here her conversation on the phone; so Kara summed the whole lot in to two words.

"Dean's here."

"Really?" Came Izzy's voice; she sounded surprised and shocked, and she should be Kara sure was. Though Kara didn't get why peopled asked "really?" even when you had just told them, She guessed it was more of just a word you use when your either in shock or surprised at what they just heard-which brings her thoughts to she really couldn't care less, cause she did it herself one in a while, but she still managed to wonder why everyone still uses the word "Really."

"Yeah." Was all Kara could muster up to say, she couldn't find the guts to her best friend that he was also staying in the spare room. Kara hated to cut Izzy of in mid-sentence about the thoughts she had on the information Kara just given her and she knows she should be listening but she had to get off the phone and figure things out before anymore surprises happened that she wasn't prepared for. "I'll see you tomorrow and then I'll tell you all about what's happening." _Cause I need to figure out what's happening myself before I tell anyone._ Kara thought. The only reason Dean would be here, and with his little brother was if there was a case of something Supernatural going on; which would explain Sam lying to her about being an EPA and the black and white suits they were wearing. The only reason Kara could come up with is the daycare. It still gave her shivers thinking about it.

"Bien." which was the Spanish word for 'okay' Izzy had said and thanks to Izzy Kara had learned a few words and sentences over the years. But her thoughts kept bringing her back to why the Winchesters were in Brookings South Dakota and she was still stressed about Arden being the only kid still alive and whatever the boys had to find out she wasn't happy that Arden probably had some sort of connection with all this.

"Thanks Izzy you're a life saver."


End file.
